The top section of a portable radio 102, as shown in FIG. 1, may include one or more knobs 12 (i.e., knobs 12a and 12b) which may be used, for example, for adjusting the volume of portable radio 102 or changing a channel on which portable radio 102 operates. The top section of portable radio 102 may also include an emergency button 14, an antenna 16 and/or a display 18. The size of the top section of portable radio 102 restricts the number and types of controls 12-16 and the size of the display 18 that can be included on this part of portable radio 102. As the sizes of portable radios are reduced, there is a challenge during the design phase of incorporating all of the necessary components on the top section with full usability. As a result, the sizes of items included in the top sections portable radios may be manipulated. For example, one or more knobs 12 included in the top section may be made smaller. However, the sizes of items can only be reduced up to a point, beyond which the items may be unusable.
Display 18 provided on the top section of portable radio 102 may be provided in addition to a display (not shown) provided on the front face of portable radio 102. Display 18 may be used to show critical information, for example, the frequency on which the radio operates, or status information, for example, the battery charge level or the current volume. Information shown on display 18 is shown in one dimension and may only be visible by looking directly at the face of the top section of portable radio 102. If display 18 which is incorporated into the top section of portable radio 102 malfunctions, it cannot be easily changed, i.e., display 18 cannot be changed without taking the top section of portable radio 102 apart. Although other components of portable radio 102 may operate properly, when display 18 malfunctions, a user of portable radio 102 may be unable to easily receive and view the critical information or the status information shown on display 18.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for providing information on the top section of a portable radio.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.